To The End Of The Road,He Wears His Sunglasses
by xangels creationx
Summary: another of my stories of Horatio Caine..out on a lunch with his daughter..shots ring out..Horatio isnt prepared for one of his CSI's and his daughter get kidnapped..Complete! R
1. Up and Flying

It was a sunny day in Miami more like the others, it was May, and Horatio promised that he'd stop for lunch to meet his daughter for her birthday lunch…

Sitting outside the Italian restaurant that was his daughters' favorite they sat out on the porch with the the glass tables, and the white umbrellas...

Horatio had placed his sunglasses on the table beside his glass of water, since he was still on the clock he couldn't drink...

But so badly he wanted one, it had been a stress-full and busy week...

His daughter Michaela studied the menu. She looked up at her father about to ask him a question.

She noticed he was staring out into space, or just enjoying the scenery he had been so busy he had hardly anytime to sit down and smell the roses if you get what I mean.

"Dad" she spoke softly nudging him in the arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked studying his eyes. She placed her hand gently on his.

"Nothing sweetheart, been a long day that's all" he lied looking at her trying to hide that he was lying.

"Yeah, i'm sure it has been" she agreed nodding her head taking a sip of her soda.

"So I was thinking... for the main course we can share the calamari?" she asked pointing to the menu.

"Sure, sounds good" he responded to her.

"So..." she started to say as she playfully took his sunglasses and placed them on her face.

Smiling back at her dad she said coolly "how do I look?" she said giggling.

"You look… good" he said grinning "not as cool as you though huh?" she asked looking over the sunglasses like his dad did. Her green eyes shined from the glare of the sun making them greener.

She kept a big smile on her face trying to get a rise out of her father.

"Almost, but you have to have the right look" he said to her gently removing the sunglasses from his daughter and placed them on his face.

"This is the oration Caine look" he said as he pulled his serious face. The same one he had when he was staring down criminals or talking to suspects.

"And also you do this as well" he told her as he gazed over his sunglasses like his daughter had mocked seconds before.

"And this is the most important key of the whole oration Caine look" he guided as he swiftly took them off.

Taking his expression from serious to a bright smile. Placed them back on the table.

"Yeah, not as cool as you dad" she said laughing "you're my hero, really" she said seriously to him

He nodded at her remark "I know so" he looked at her.

Seconds the waiter had returned.

"I'm Sean, and I'll be your waiter today, are you two ready to order?" he asked taking his pen and pad out.

"Sure" Michaela jumped in "one dish of the calamari fritti...Were going to share it" looking at her dad.

"Yes, and I'll order the spaghetti" he told him not really feeling hungry at all.

Michaela's face feel from a smile to a disappointed face "yeah" she let out a sigh "fettuccini Alfredo, for me" she told the waiter as she handed over the menus.

Without warning shots started to fire.

Horatio got in defensive mode and pulled her down under the table. She noticed people running, chaos and people screaming.

Horatio noticed the shots were being shot from the building across the street.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and called for backup.

"Dad" she yelled over the noise clinging onto a piece of his clothing.

"Don't move, I'll come back for you" he got up and pulled out his gun. "Dad, no" she screamed back pulling at his arm.

"Don't worry, stay here" he took one last look at her. She watched as her father ran into the crowd.

Within minutes his team and back up had arrived.

Within minutes the team of armored police had flooded the building subsiding the firing.

Horatio walked in after the building had been deemed clear.

"So what do we have here?" he said amusing himself. Staring at the faces of a few men.

"Horatio, we found these guys with a couple guns, looks like they are the ones who were causing the chaos" frank Tripp filled him in.

"Alright, book them, I'll deal with them back at the department" he told as he turned around walking back out.

He made his way across the road back to the restaurant they were at, he searched for his daughter. He looked under the table where he had left her.

Looking around, he called out for her. He waited a few seconds nobody had answered.

"You looking for the girl" the man spoke standing at the door of the restaurant.

"Yes, the one I was with, where did she go?" He asked stepping towards him.

"She's okay she's in here" he pointed as he let oration run through.

Horatio looked around and noticed the patrons on the ground holding onto anything or under anything that would protect them from a stray bullet.

He noticed her in a booth a few seats down and the back right wall. He walked towards her "sir, I saw her outside all alone, I couldn't just leave her there" the man explained to oration as he followed him.

"You okay honey" he said in a light voice. "Yeah" she reached out for him hugging him.

"Let's go, you can't be here" he lead her out of the restaurant stopping to thank the man "thank you Mr..?"

"I'm Mr. Da Ross, Giovanni Da Ross" he introduced himself shaking oration's hand. "Well, thank you" Horatio nodded as they both walked out onto the street.

"Here" Michaela pulled something from her pocket. "You'll need your sunglasses" she told him and she handed it to him.


	2. Shut Up & Drive

I do not own the characters of CSI expect the restaurant employee, and Michaela Caine.

_A beautiful afternoon, at a restaurant in Miami's downtown centre. Horatio takes time away from the lab to meet his daughter for lunch... while waiting for his order and sharing a moment with his daughter...shots ring out...This time around without warning Horatio isn't prepared for what will happen. There is a green light on Horatio and their using the one thing closest to him to have him where they want him, with a twist._

"What happened here Horatio" Calliegh asked as she approached them with a smile on her face.

"There was a shooting Calliegh" he spoke smoothly placing his sunglasses on.

"Where do you need me?" she waited for instructions, glancing around at the scene.

"I need you to do something very special for me today Calliegh"

"Yeah, what's that Horatio?"

"I need you to take my daughter back to the department, before the media gets here" he asked being concerned.

"Sure Horatio I can do that" she agreed "would you like me to come back? Help process the scene?"

"How about, you stay with her until I get back, there are a few things I need to do first" he explained as he shifted in his stance.

"But dad, i'm fine on my own" Michaela turned to face Horatio unhappy with his decision.

"When it comes down to something like this, your not, we have to be careful" he tried reassuring her it was the right decision.

Placing his arm around her, giving his daughter a gentle hug. "I'll come and get you when things get figured out... It will be okay"

"Come on Michaela" Calliegh lead her to the hummer.

They both climbed in. "seat belt" Calliegh pointed out starting up the vehicle

They started their way towards the department.

"Guess dad wants me to go on a road trip today" she said laughing at herself.

"Yeah" Calliegh started to laugh "when he asks me to do something I don't ask questions" she explained to her.

"Especially when it comes to you, it's a whole different game" she said as they came to a red light.

"What do you mean?" Michaela asked even though she knew what Calliegh was getting at.

"He just doesn't want people to catch wind that you're his daughter, he's concerned that there could be people out there that will come back and try to get you, so they can get revenge on him"

"I kind of figured that one out a while ago" Michaela responded watching the cars passing by them as they turned the street.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking you two ladies out for a road trip" a deep voice came from the back seat. The man in a dark sweater and black mask pushed himself between Michaela and Calliegh and held a gun to their heads.

"Drive" he demanded pressing the gun harder to Calliegh temple.

As Calliegh drove in silence her cell phone continued to ring. "Horatio" appeared flashing on the screen.

Horatio wondered why Calliegh wasn't answering made him wonder. He tried dialing her number again, it just continued to ring.

"It's my boss I have to answer it" Calliegh told as she tried to reach for the cell.

"Don't touch it, I swear bitch, you touch it you are going to get hurt." The man threatened

Meanwhile…

"Eric" Horatio called out.

"Yeah H. what's up" Eric asked curiously as he approached him.

"I sent Calliegh back to the department with my daughter, now she's not answering her cell phone, i'm getting concerned."

Eric nodded at his boss "come on H, I can trace her vehicle and see if she's in distress"


	3. Wont Let You Down

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_* Just to clear it up, i noticed chapter one had some spelling mistakes with horatios name,i tried correcting it and it didnt work.. the computer mistake 'oration' instead of Horatio.*_

_This chapter is short.. im aware..i've been making csi miami youtube videos latley.. check mine out under the name 487zw & let me know what you think.._

* * *

"This isn't right; H where did you see Calliegh was going?" Eric asked while he was checking the location of calliegh's hummer on the computer in the hummer.

"She was going back to the department Eric." Horatio spoke as he took a closer look at the computer.

Eric starred the screen in silence trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is there a problem?" he asked knowing that there was.

"They are a ways of from the department H., I think she's in trouble" he told him without looking away from the screen.

"wait a second" horatio turned away picking his cell phone up from his belt clip. He flipped it open. There was a text message.

"Michaela sent me a text message" horatio spoke as he read over the text. "Calliegh and she have been hijacked in the hummer, he has a gun"

"What!" Eric looked at his boss surprised. The thought of Calliegh getting hurt flashed through his mind.

" H" Eric spoke anxious looking at the computer screen "they stopped at this place, their not far from Miami- Dade, we can call for backup"

"go for it Eric," horatio spoke as he walked away from him towards his hummer texting his daughter back.

meanwhile-

Michaela hid the phone out of sight of the gunman to read the text that her dad had sent.

"Please, I will help you, just leave the girl out of this" Calliegh pleaded with the man.

"I can't do that" with a deep voice he laughed.

"Why not" Calliegh asked, glancing in the rearview mirror trying to get a look at the man.

"Drive bitch, drive" he pressed the gun at Michaela's head yelling at Calliegh .

Calliegh looked over at Michaela who was trying to stay calm. "you okay honey" she asked reaching over to her.

"yeah" Michaela whispered Calliegh gave her a squeeze on the hand. "they will come, everything will be ok"

"Come on ladies! Enough with this beautiful moment" the man said being sarcastic.

"There is a hotel coming up at the right just down the road, you pull in there" he ordered as he pointed out the directions to Calliegh.

Calliegh drove up to the run down Miami hotel called the starlight .

As the man climbed out first yelling at the girls to get out of the hummer as well Calliegh looked over at Michaela quickly texting horatio back.

Michaela looked up at Calliegh silently giving her a look "good" Calliegh said knowing what Michaela was thinking exactly...


	4. Faster Car

"Come on ladies!" the man waved the gun and started pushing Michaela and Calliegh towards the run down motel.

He took out his keys, and opened the door pushed them in the room.

"Welcome to your new home, I mean if you make it alive that is" he chuckled as he pushed the girls down on a coach.

He tied Michaela up but made the mistake of tying her hands up with rope in front of her. Then tied her legs up so she couldn't move.

He then stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth so she didn't scream.

Michaela looked over at Calliegh who was sitting calmly beside her. She shook her head mouthing "don't".

Calliegh knew it was Michaela's first time in a hostage, kidnapping situation. She didn't want her to scream and make things worse. Calliegh was coming up with a plan as she sat there.

"You can keep us here" Calliegh spoke out when the man had moved away from her putting the gun down.

"Sure I can sweetheart, as long as I want' he said with a rough voice. "If you move when I come back this kid, is going to get hurt!" he warned as he walked into the other room.

Calliegh looked over at her. Michaela was breathing hard, trying not to have an anxiety attack.

Michaela adjusted her seating and tried to get Calliegh to notice that she still had her phone in her pocket.

Calliegh reached in and slid it out as fast as she could. She stopped for a moment and listened closely.

Her kidnapper was on the phone in another room. She flipped open the phone to find text messages from Horatio. There was one she had glanced over and showed to Michaela.

"Look" she said softly putting the phone screen up to her face in text was "I love you sweetheart" from horatio.

She texted her boss back, she even texted Eric back too.

"Im okay Eric" she wrote in short. Calliegh let a smile come over her, thinking about Eric.

The footsteps got closer; Calliegh shoved the cell phone into her pocket of her pants.

"Change of plans..." the man started to say as there was loud knocking at the door.

Another man had appeared., "were going somewhere else hope you don't mind" he told the girls smiling .

"Now get up, lets go hurry!" he demanded as Calliegh helped micheala up who was still tied.

They got outside, Calliegh looked at her hummer sitting there. There was another car, "we are taking this one" he pointed as he pushed them towards the car.


	5. Darlin'

**Please review my story**…I would like to know what you guys the readers are thinking... My prequel to this is actually on paper…in a notebook... After I am done writing this I'll post it possibly.

It goes back to how Horatio discovered Michaela was his before he met Julia...

**Horatio & Eric's POV (Point Of View**)

*

Horatio kept driving his mind was set on his CSI and his daughter. He flipped open his cell phone. Put it up to his face so he could read it, but also keep his eyes on the road.

He noticed Calliegh was the one who had texted him back. A thought had crossed his mind.

"If Calliegh is using her phone, what happened to Michaela?" As a CSI he couldn't help but think more about what could happen.

Every situation that could have possibly happened to his daughter played out in his mind. He tried so hard not think about it, Calliegh never said anything about Michaela being okay or not.

He thought about the day, how it had played out. From the moment Horatio and Michaela sat quietly the restaurant, until the shooting had begun.

He could hear her daughter begging him not to leave her there. But being Horatio he had to see what was going on, he was only protecting her.

Horatio thought about how he just handed her over to Calliegh, reason why was because Michaela was his secret. If the media had gotten wind of Horatio Caine father of Michaela Caine in danger during a shooting, she would be in the media. People who are all over Horatio for things he did would come after her for revenge.

His thoughts turned to Calliegh, if she was using a cell phone for communication behind the kidnappers back. The man had wanted to use her for something, how in the heck would someone get in the hummer.

A possibility passed Horatio's mind, did Calliegh forget to lock the hummer at the scene this morning?

Horatio looked at the GPS screen; he kept driving towards the coordinates on the screen which Calliegh hummer was located.

He started thinking, more like praying silently. Asking for help to watch over Michaela and Calliegh and grant him time to find them both safe and sound.

Horatio bit his lip; tears came forming in his eyes. He removed his sunglasses for a moment to wipe the tears away.

His blue eyes sparkled through the tears, puffy and red. With so much going on he realized as a father he was scared, he just wanted her back in his arms.

"'im coming for you" he whispered to himself hoping Michaela knew he was.

Having the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen, if he didn't find the girls soon made him more upset. He shook his head and turned up the radio, "time is ticking" he thought to himself.

**Eric's POV**

Eric's thoughts were on Calliegh the whole time, since he had found out what had happened.

They appeared at the scene together, he thought it would be just another day working along side each other.

His plans had changed, their boss had pulled Calliegh aside to do a special task, and that was fine with him. He worried a lot when Calliegh was of by herself he recalled a few times where she had a couple run-ins with a few people who left her in rough shape.

Eric was furious, and cursing every chance he had, Horatio choose to keep him behind at the lab, while he sent Natalia and Ryan out to the scene.

He fought his boss to go out on the field and be a part of finding the girls, but he was told he had to stay back.

Eric was the one who was tracking the hummer, and amazingly he had gotten the tracking to Michaela's cell phone as well.

He was smart enough to at least try and see if Horatio had given his daughter a cell phone with a tracking chip, for exactly this purpose.

He was angry, enraged but when he thought about it through all his feelings that he had. He hated the thought of Calliegh and especially Michaela to be put in that position.

He couldn't imagine how Horatio was feeling, sitting there one moment enjoying a lunch with his daughter then next moment, someone had took her from him and playing cat and mouse.

Eric had watched the tracking device move along the computer screen in front of him. So caught up in his work.

He didn't even notice Tripp entering the room. "Hey Delko" trip greeted with his southern accent,

"Hey Tripp" he said taking a breath trying to relax. "How's the search?" he asked walking up beside him.

"I found tracking in Michaela's cell; Horatio is on his way along with Ryan and Natalia."

Eric glanced away from the screen and looked down at his cell phone lying on the table beside the keyboard.

He was secretly wishing he could hear Calliegh's voice; he just wanted to know that she was okay. He picked it up, opened it, "one missed text" flashed on the screen.

He pressed the open button to read the message; he read the words over and over. His heart sank; he shook his head with a small smile.

"She's ok" he thought to himself.

He held the phone up to Tripp. "Calliegh's okay, she's okay." Tripp looked down at him and smiled silently. He was hoping the same thing.


	6. I dont Have to Try

**Please Read & Review**! I do not own the CSI characters. The only character I own is Michaela.

_**This part came to me in a dream the other night. So i wrote it down..it's not done yet..more to come. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"You two come over here" the kidnapper demanded as he waved the gun at them.

"I'm not going anywhere" Michaela bursted out at him.

"You have no choice" he yelled back, Michaela started to step back shaking her head.

"You're wrong I do" she told as she glanced at him. Feeling the strength in her the same as her father had in these cases.

"Grab her!" the kidnapper yelled to the driver.

Michaela tripped over the guy's foot, he grabbed her pulled her up holding her arms tightly behind her.

"Ouch" Michaela struggled to get out his grasp.

Calliegh was wishing right about now that she had her gun on her. She would have ended this before things got rough.

"Stop!" Calliegh called out. The men both looked at her.

"Stop what" the kidnapper looked at her blinking humored.

"All this, it's not a game"

A smirk grew on his face 'who said anything about this being a game?"

"What is it that you want?" Calliegh asked confused.

"You dumb blonde" he growled back. "You're a CSI; you should have figured it out by now"

"Figured out what" she questioned trying to read the mans expression.

"That they aren't as smart as they thought they were" a familiar voice echoed through the warehouse.

The men turned looking around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

Frank popped out from behind a few high stacked boxes.

"Put the guns down" he instructed as he held his own gun up.

"Let the ladies go" a rough voiced appeared from behind them.

Michaela turned slightly to see it was Horatio. "Dad!" she called out.

"Lt. Caine! is that you!" the man yelled. "I have been waiting for you" he told them.

"I have a message for you" he said smiling as he drawed his gun.

Horatio kept his gun up as he approached slowly.

"What's that" he asked with no expression on his face.

"Consider this your warning" his arm slowly pointed at Michaela. "I'll take everybody you love"

He took A shot hitting Michaela in the shoulder "Michaela!" yelled Horatio.

Falling backwards onto the floor, Calliegh dove trying to catch her. Pulling her out of the way, shots fired.

The two men shot at Frank and Horatio, but not fast enough. Frank hit the driver taking him down in the arm.

Horatio firing at the kidnapper, he needed him for answers. He wasn't going to let him die just yet.

Frank motioned for the back up to storm in and take the guys in, as they were doing that.

Horatio rushed over to Michaela and Calliegh. "You okay" he looked at Calliegh as he kneeled down holding his daughter in his lap.

"Yeah, i'm fine" she smiled as she placed Horatio's hand over the spot where she got shot. Calliegh got up leaving them alone.

"Dad, what happened" she spoke stunned.

"I'm here don't worry" he smiled leaning in kissing her forehead, he looked into her eyes.

"I know" she whispered as her eyes closed.

"Ambulance!" Horatio called out

**More to come R&R!**


	7. Flicka

Horatio climbed into the back of the ambulance, before the EMT closed the doors.

Horatio took a quick glanced at Calliegh and smiled back just as Eric walked up to Calliegh embracing her in a hug.

The doors closed, horatio was left starring at Michaela's body. He gently took her limp hand in his trying to keep the tears back from falling.

**~ In the hospital~**

"So how's she doing?" Calliegh spoke from the door; Horatio looked up and gave a warm smile.

He was sitting in the chair right against the bed just waiting, watching hoping she would wake up.

"She hasn't woke up yet" he responded wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Calliegh approached the bed and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry; she's strong like you Horatio. She will wake up" she spoke looking at the young girl. Horatio took notice to Calliegh's expression on her face.

"You okay" he spoke gruffly.

"Yeah, i am I just didn't want her to get hurt it happened so fast horatio, I'm sorry"

"Hey it's not your fault it'll be okay" he gazed at her wiping her tears away.

"Alright" he asked once more. Calliegh nodded her head.

"Let me get you some coffee, you might be here for a while longer" Calliegh smiled.

"Sure sounds good" he agreed as his blue eyes told her he was worried and tired.

Calliegh left the room, and then directed his attention back to Michaela.

He was thinking about what the doctors had told him. She had slopped under from the traumatic experience from getting shot.

Horatio sat with her hours had passed but for him when he looked at the clock when the nurse had came in to check on things. For him only seemed like minutes had ticked by.

Night fell Horatio never left her side. A nurse had brought Horatio something to sleep on. He had just settled down before closing his eyes he stared at Michaela breathing soundly while she slept. Then he drifted to sleep.

Couple hours had passed when horatio had woke up the sound of someone's voice. He got himself up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his white and blue pinned stripped shirt.

"Mr. Caine" the nurse spoke gently at the half a wake Lieutenant. He blinked his blue eyes and smoothed his hair down.

"What's going on?" He asked worried as he stood at the foot of her bed.

"Her vital signs have changed..." as she started to tell.

Michaela's eyes fluttered slowly opening she took a deep breath as she focused on what was around her.

Her eyes stared directly at Horatio silently the looked at each other.

Michaela offered a smile. Horatio walked to the side of her bed reaching her for a hug; gently she placed her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear "daddy"

Horatio's heart was full again; tears came to his eyes, happy tears.

"Knock knock, boss" Eric spoke out with Ryan, Alex, Calliegh, Natalia and Frank in tow. Sporting get well balloons and flowers.

"Are we interrupting? Ryan spoke confused shifting uncomfortably.

Horatio turned to see the gang.

"I brought coffee" Calliegh said smiling holding up the Styrofoam cups.

Michaela waved them in. Horatio accepted the coffee from Calliegh. "Thanks pal" he said smiling.

The group came around them, talking all at once. Telling them both story's of what happened over night. Sounds of laughter filled the room.

_**~Hours later~**_

The nurse drove Michaela outside the hospital. Horatio pulled up in the hummer, climbed out walked around helped Michaela get in.

He smiled at her as he closed the door then climbed into his side.

Horatio turned the hummer back on, gripped the steering wheel and turned to her.

"Here dad, you need these" she held up his aviator sunglasses.

He placed them on, noticing the Miami glow of the sun going down. The pinks and yellows in the sunset.

"Let's go home" Horatio looked at her. Put the car in drive and drove into the sunset

_**To the end of the road, he wears his sunglasses.**_


End file.
